


Early Dessert

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Court is not what it used to be, and neither are Londo and G'Kar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for a friend of mine on tumblr who shares my appreciation for Londo/G'Kar.

He should have asked for another room.  
He could have taken one in the eastern part of the palace, where they had decorated with warm yellow and golden silk and dark wood. Every morning, it felt as if he was being bathed in honey. But no matter how bright the sun shone in these quarters, it never seemed to show. Londo had tried pulling the heavy velvet curtains aside, to no avail.  
But maybe, he supposed, it wasn’t the room at all. The royal court overall didn’t feel safe or grand anymore. Everyone were nervous and serious after Cartagia’s reign, and it seemed like forever since he had heard honest, unstrained laughter from anyone there. The food was blander than the entertainment they were ‘treated’ to.  
It was hard for him to admit, but G’Kar was the only one who made it bearable anymore.

And the bastard couldn’t even do him the honor of being awake.  
The Narn had a habit of getting up a lot earlier than him and scribbling down some nonsense in his little book, but there he was, sprawled on the bed and tangled up in the sheets.  
Londo couldn’t imagine why he would be so tired. The day before had only been meetings, after all. They hadn’t even slept together.

“G’Kar.”

“No.”

“The servants will be here any second with our breakfast, and I will not explain to them why there’s a scantily clad Narn in my bed.”

“Good, Mollari. It’s none of their business anyway.”

He stretched, only to curl up again. Londo threw his hands up before looking into his mirror to insure his crest looked as it should, and that his coat wasn’t wrinkled.   
At last, it knocked on the door. G’Kar didn’t move.  
There was a nervous young man outside the door, sticking an envelope into Londo’s face, and running the food cart onto his foot.

“Message for you, sir!!”

“Yes, yes!!”

Londo barked, about to drag the cart in, but the young man was quick, if nothing else, and hurried past him. Londo grabbed his shoulder, whirled him around and pressing their faces very close. 

“I have company. Would you mind?”

“N-not at all, sir!”

“Who is the message from?”

“Minister Vitarri, sir!”

“I see.”

He gave him a small wave, ushering him out. He opened the envelope and pulled out Vitarri’s garish card.

“Why do they make the loud ones servants?”

G’Kar grumbled. Londo didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled his coat off and went into the bathroom.

*

G’Kar was lying on his back when Londo returned. His nightshirt had hiked up so far that only the sheet kept him somewhat modest. Londo had changed into his own night shirt, and was carefully unlacing the straps.  
He sat down in the foot-end and crawled closer to him. G’Kar grunted, but didn’t stir. At least not until Londo began touching his stomach and thighs.

“Mollari…”

He stretched and let Londo pull the sheet aside.

“Would you rather dream for a bit longer?”

He opened his eyes and looked at him. He had curled his fingers around the base of his cock. The brachs were coming out of his dressing gown, stroking against his erection

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“Answer the question.”

G’Kar thrust into his hand and grabbed the pillow he was resting his head on.

“Very well, then.”

Londo settled and began licking the tip, earning a deep sigh. He kept using his tongue, watching G’Kar writing and reach for him. Ending the licking, he relaxed his throat and took him in. G’Kar’s fingers crushed his crest, and he began breathing hard.

When they first had begun sleeping together, the alien anatomy had seemed like a challenge, but Londo was a quick learner, especially when it came to useful things like sex. Narns did not have as many erogenous zones as a Centauri, but they required more stimulation. Which was where his brachs were even more helpful than usual.  
One had ended up in G’Kar’s pouch, while the others were caressing his chest or curling around his arms. One was even making its way into his mouth. 

His concentration almost broke when G’Kar’s warm tongue made contact with it. But he kept going, swallowing the shaft over and over, while pressing his thumbs against G’Kar’s hips to keep him from gagging him. 

The grip on his hair tightened, and suddenly, his mouth was filling up. He swallowed again, and licked G’Kar as he went boneless against the mattress.  
The brach that had been in his mouth now curled around his dick and began pumping slowly. The others were focused on his pouch and his mouth, teasing him until he was hard again. Londo sat up, and straddled him.

“Mollari, wait.”

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to prepare yourself?”

“You have such high thoughts of yourself…”

He mumbled, pressing himself against him.

“Mollari, stop it. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re sweet when you worry about me, but it’s already been taken care of.”

He lowered himself, groaning slightly as he began rocking back and forth.  
It felt vulgar and exciting, and G’Kar wasn’t making it better with the way he was looking at him. Like he was egging him on.

“Go ahead, Mollari. Scream. Scream so loudly that the useless servant will come back in and see us.”

He grabbed his hips and thrust hard upwards. Two brachs coiled around his wrist, and the rest went to his legs and pouch.  
The pressure was building, and Londo was starting to feel like his body was moving of its own volition. No restraint, only spasm-like thrusts and his head leaning down, eyes screwed shut in focus.

The climax came without any warning, but he strangled a scream, and instead leaned down and kissed G’Kar deeply.  
He broke away quickly, however, making a face.

“You taste awful.”

He made a strained noise when he tried to force him down for another kiss.

“No, no!!”

He rolled off him, landing on his stomach, and was quickly trapped underneath G’Kar who began kissing his back.

“I commend you, Mollari. That was a very creative way to get me up.”

“In both ways.”

“Ah, there’s that sense of humor I was told you have.”

“You’re so rude! Not only do I wake you up in the most pleasant way imaginable, but I bring you breakfast, too!”

If anything could have distracted G’Kar at that moment, it would have been food. Londo felt his weight shift, and watched as he jumped out of the bed and dragged the trolley with him.

“Not that I want to ruin this pleasant morning, but why aren’t we rushing?”

“Vitarri cancelled the meeting. As far as I’m concerned, we can stay here today.”

G’Kar handed him a cup of juice and a small platter of pastries and fruit before kissing his cheek,

“That is the second-best idea you’ve had all day.”


End file.
